The Last Days of the Frigid King
by Chris Rudy
Summary: This will serve as my adaptation of the 2017 Power Rangers movie, with two of my own Rangers
1. Chapter 1: Detention

**The Last Days of the Frigid King**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my own characters.**

* * *

I sigh as I get dropped off for Saturday detention.

"This could've gone a lot worse. His parents could've pressed charges." My dad says.

"He's the biggest douchebag at this school. He had it coming." I say.

Before I'd gotten detention, I was in a fight with Colt Wallace, Angel Grove High's biggest moron who takes joy in bullying.

"You nearly broke his jaw!" My dad says, his voice rising a bit.

"He deserved it!" I snap then grab my backpack and open the door of the truck and step out, slamming the door in the process. I move to walk into the school, only for a van to stop on my right. I turn to the driver. "Watch it! I'm trying to walk here!" I yell then walk inside.

* * *

Once in the detention room, I sit to the left of Billy Cranston. I get my sketchbook out of my backpack and use my few minutes of freedom to do some drawings in it. When I hear the door open and close, I look up and see Kimberly Hart, the girl who punched Ty Fleming in the face and knocked out one of his teeth. When the door opens and closes again, I don't look up.

"Moo!" Wallace says then I look up and see Jason Scott walking in. I roll my eyes then go back to drawing then I hear colored pencils falling and see Wallace bothering Billy.

"You're a freak. You know that?" Wallace asks Billy.

"If playing with those colored pencils makes him a freak, I'd hate to see what makes you a freak." I say to him.

He walks to me. "You wanna start something again, Carter?" He dares and I immediately stand up.

"Walk away. Now." I warn him, but he doesn't listen and tries to punch me twice, but I dodge his punches then smack him across the mouth with the back of my left hand.

"Did you just slap me?" He asks.

"I did." I say with a chuckle then turn to Billy. "Weird, right?" I say then turn back to Wallace before Billy has a chance to answer. "Now, I'm gonna be here for the rest school year and so are you, so let's make a deal, Wallace." I start. "Stay away from me..." I say then glance at Billy. "...and him..." I say then turn back to Wallace. "...and we'll be okay." I say, patting him on the cheek twice before sitting back down.

The teacher in charge of detention walks in. "Either approved homework or the 'Better Choices' workbook should be out and in progress." He says as Kimberly heads to the ladies room.

I work on my Spanish homework, since the workbook bores me too much. A few minutes later, I glance up and see Kimberly had cut her hair. "Whoooo!" I say and several others follow my lead.

* * *

When detention lets out, I walk out of the school, Jason beside me.

"Hey, thanks for in there." Billy says to me.

"Don't mention it. I hate the guy, anyway, so..." I say.

"Maybe the three of us could hang out tonight." Billy says.

I look at him. "It's Billy, right?" I ask.

He nods. "Billy Cranston." He says the he and I shake hands then he does the same with Jason.

"Marcus Carter." I say, introducing myself then look at Jason. "You're Jason Scott, right? We have geometry together."

"That's me." He says then looks at Billy. "I would hang out with you, Billy, but I can't." Jason says, showing us the monitor on his ankle.

"House arrest?" I ask.

He nods. "Yup. Nothing I can do about it, either."

"I could help with that." Billy pipes up. "I have tools to help trick the SIM."

"I have to be home before 7." Jason says.

"If you come to my house before 7, I'll trick the SIM. If you guys decide to help me tonight, you guys can borrow a car I have access to for a couple hours." Billy says.

* * *

After parking my car in the garage, I walk inside. "I'm home!" I announce and my pet dog, a Pomsky named Zara, runs to me then jumps into my open arms and I hold. "Oh, who's such a good girl?" I ask and she barks happily. "That's right. It's my cute little Pupper." I say with a smile then kiss her nose. I soon set her down and walk to the kitchen. I get out a Mountain Dew can, open it then take a sip.

"I don't even recognize him anymore." I hear Dad say in the living room.

"He may have kept some secrets from us, but he's still our son." Mom says and I sigh and walk into the living room.

"So, I'm the hot topic of the night?" I ask and they look at me.

"I think you need to see a doctor, Son." Dad says.

"Why? So some guy or gal can tell you I'm behaving just like a normal teenager? No, thanks." I say with a frown.

"Damn it, Marcus. Do not give me an attitude right now."

"News flash, Dad. Teenagers give their parents attitude all the time."

He bangs his hand on a table behind the couch. "That... is enough, young man."

"No, I don't think it is!"

"Lower your voice right now and calm down."

"I'm not gonna calm down!"

"You live in my house and you will do as I say!"

"Last time I checked, Mom was paying all the bills simply because you refuse to move on with what happened to...!" I start.

"Don't you dare say his name!"

"Guys, please!" Mom says.

I sigh then walk to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Dad asks.

"Anywhere you won't be!" I say then grab my skateboard and ride away on it.

Looks like I'm helping Billy tonight...

* * *

 **That's chapter one. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Trip

I arrive at the address Billy gave me and knock on the door.

A woman opens the door. "Yes?"

"Is this the Cranston residence?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm Candace Cranston. And you are?"

"Marcus Carter, ma'am. Your son, Billy, invited me over."

"Ah. Billy mentioned you stuck up for him in detention today. Come on in." She says, stepping aside.

I walk in. "Thank you. Where will I find Billy?" I ask.

She nods at a door. "That leads to his room downstairs."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cranston." I say then walk to the door and open it. "Billy, you down here?"

"Yeah." Billy says then I walk downstairs, closing the door behind me. "It's 6:45."

"I needed to get out of the house otherwise I was gonna fight my dad."

"Not a good relationship with him?"

"No, it's not bad. Just... strained."

He nods.

"You have any pets?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nah. You?"

I smile. "Yeah. I have a dog. She's absolutely cute."

"What's her name and what breed is she?"

"Her name is Zara, yet my sister and I call Pupper and she's a Pomeranian and a Husky mix. You should come to my house sometime. She really loves meeting new people."

"I may take you up on that. Wait, Pupper?"

I nod. "Like 'puppy'?"

"Oh, that's creative."

A few minutes later, Jason calls Billy's name and I see him come downstairs.

"You got four minutes." Billy says then stands up and looks for something.

"When'd you get here, Frigid King?" Jason asks me.

"About 11 minutes ago." I say, not caring what he called me.

"Do you need a jacket?" Billy asks me.

"Nah, I'm good. He called me that because I can be cold-hearted, aloof, and temperamental. Basically, an outsider." I say.

"Ah."

"Hey, what's all this stuff, Billy?" Jason asks.

"Objects I found with my dad, most of it being his. Oh, here it is." Billy says then holds up a sort of cage then he wraps it around Jason's ankle monitor.

"What is that?" I ask.

"A Faraday Cage. If we're lucky, it'll stop the cell signal."

The monitor starts beeping. "That's the three minute warning." I say.

"How do you know?" Jason asks.

"I've had house arrest before." I say.

"How'd you get it?" Billy asks as he works his magic on the SIM.

"You're probably better off not knowing, Billy. It may warp your innocent brain." I tease then laugh for a bit. "Nah. I decided to have a little fun...aaaand I burned a house down with some of my boys back home."

"You committed arsony?" Jason asks.

"Not my finest moment, I'll admit." I say. "I'm just glad the judge was a family-friend. That's how I got sentenced to two months of house arrest." I add as Billy looks at Jason.

"Still live at 4455 Old Wharf?" He asks.

"Yeah." Jason says.

"You were quarterback, right, Jason?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says. "You into football?"

"You're looking at a wide receiver. My best position." I say. "That whole 'me becoming an arson' thing ended my football career." I add as Billy puts the SIM back in the monitor, closes the monitor then takes the cage away from Jason's ankle. It soon lets out a long beep before the light turns green again.

Jason then hugs Billy. "Thank you."

Billy nods. "Can you stop touching me now?" He asks.

* * *

After loading a metal box into a van, I drive myself, Jason, and Billy outside of town.

"It's so cool you guys actually showed up." Billy says.

"Well, you are giving us the van." Jason says.

"Lending you guys the van, but yeah."

"How much further is it?" I ask.

"Just fourth-four minutes and fifty-two seconds."

I chuckle. "Okay."

"Thanks again for helping me, guys."

"That's okay, Billy." Jason says then I stop at the gold mine entrance.

"Okay, this is the entrance to the gold mine, Billy, and the sign says..." I start.

"Keep driving." Billy says.

I stay silent for a second then shrug. "Whatever." I say then start driving again.

"My dad and I made a rule. We find something cool, you can keep half."

"Thanks, Billy." Jason and I say.

* * *

Jason and Billy are soon carrying the box with me walking with them

"This whole place will all be gone in a week. They're planning to blow it." Billy says.

"Can I be honest real quick, Billy?" Jason asks, gently setting the box down. "Drop you off somewhere and the van's ours for a few hours. That was the deal. Like, we don't know each other, any of us."

"Yeah, and you seem kinda..." I start.

"I'm on the spectrum." Billy says.

"That a workout program? Like Tae Bo?" I ask as a joke.

"No. It's a diagnosis."

"I know you were referring to autism. I was joking around."

"That's just it. I didn't get the joke. My brain doesn't work like yours do, guys." Billy says, dragging the box.

I help Billy lift it up.

"Consider that a good thing." Jason says.

"I can't read humor or sarcasm, but I remember everything."

"Billy, let me stop you for a sec." I say then he and I set the box. "You don't need to tell us all this, man."

"Yeah. We're cool." Jason says.

"We're almost there." Billy says as Jason and I walk away. "It's gonna get dark by the time we..."

"Bye, Billy!" Jason and I say then I hand him the keys.

"Why give these to me?" He asks.

"Because I 'tend to lose things', as my dad says." I say.

* * *

 **That's chapter two. I hope y'all enjoy this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Things Change

Jason and I walk back to the van and I spot a guy on an old train.

"Hey, Jason." I say.

"Hmm?" He says.

"You see homie up there?"

He looks in the direction I am. "Yup."

"Wonder what he's doing there?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Who knows?"

We get to the van then hear music somewhere in the woods. We walk until we spot Kimberly Hart. She's taking off her shirt then does a backwards dive into the water below.

"No way." Jason smirks.

"Chick's brave, I'll give her that." I say. When she doesn't surface, Jason runs to where her things are and I follow him.

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" Jason says, preparing to dive after her.

"It's strange to hear that." A voice says then Jason and I turn and spot the very girl Jason was about to dive into the water after, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Hear what?" I ask nonchalantly, leaning on a tree.

"Him say my name like we know each other."

"But we do know each other." Jason says.

"We know who each other are, but we don't really know each other." I state.

"I know she used to date Ty Fleming."

"Then you know I punched his tooth out." Kimberly says.

"I know they put it back." I say with a grin.

She gets her clothes back on then the three of us walk to a trail just outside the tree line. "Did you guys follow me?"

"We came here with Cranston." I reply.

"Billy Cranston?"

"Yeah." Jason says.

"I've seen him up here before." She says.

"What's your excuse, Miss 'I Wanna Make A Statement'?" I ask, assuming that was why she cut off her hair.

"My place is on the other side of the mountain. Sometimes, I hike the trails to clear my head, and I stare down at Angel Grove and wonder how such a crap town could cause me a lot of misery."

Jason chuckles.

"That funny to you?" She asks.

"No. I feel the same way, actually." He says.

"Star quarterback crashes and burns, destroying both his career and our season." I say. "Go, Tigers." I add in a whisper.

"Now, people look at me like I ran down their dog." Jason says.

"Then why not leave? Either of you?" I ask.

"I could leave here." Kimberly says.

"Where?" Jason asks.

"Anywhere." She replies.

"I hear that." I say.

"Let's go, then." He says.

"Oh, please." I scoff.

"What?"

I turn to him. "You wouldn't do it."

"Try me, Frigid King."

"The three of us? Either of you have a car?" Kimberly asks.

"Van." Jason and I say.

"Creepy." She says.

"Not that kind of van." I say.

"Every van is."

"So, let's go." Jason says.

"Are you two daring me? Because I'll go." She says.

We soon hear an explosion at the mine.

"What the hell?" I say then the three of us look at each other.

"Billy." Jason says then we start heading to the mine. When we get to Billy, I spot the guy on the train car in front of him. After getting between the two, I recognize the other guy as Zack Taylor.

"Let's back this up a bit, huh?" I ask.

"This guy can't blow stuff up!" Zack says.

"I guess a dug too deep, huh?!" Billy yells.

"You don't have to yell, Billy." Jason says.

"Okay!" Billy says.

"Hey!" Someone says and we all look up and see another girls above us. "You guys looking to get busted? This is a restricted area."

"Really, Einstein? Restricted?" Zack asks.

She sounds very familiar to me... Wait a minute...

Her voice... It's my old friend, Trini Kwan!

The part of the mountain she's standing on starts to come down and her with it, but I catch her as we both roll down to the ground.

"You okay, T?" I ask.

"How do you know that nickname?" She asks.

I smirk. "Think about it a little." I tell her.

She looks like she's thinking it over then her eyes widen. "Marc?!"

"You two know each other?" Kimberly asks.

I nod. "We go way back."

We soon walk to the wall.

"Weird glass." Billy says.

"Technically, it ain't glass." I say.

"What is it?" Jason asks.

"It's obsidian." I reply.

"How do you know, dude?" Zack asks.

"My dad used to mine for it. And we couldn't always afford a babysitter so my dad often took me with him." I tell them.

"How old were you?" Kimberly asks.

"12." I reply.

"Great. Letting a 12 year old in a mine." Trini says sarcastically.

"I was supervised." I say. "I'd told you that before, T." I add.

"It's been three years since we've seen each other, Marc." She says.

"True." I say then see six strange coins in the obsidian, each one a different color. One is red, one is yellow, one is blue, one is pink, one is black, and one is silver.

"There's something in there." Kimberly says.

"But what are they?" I ask.

"Let's find out." Zack says then starts breaking the obsidian.

We all soon pick up the coins. Trini picks up the yellow coin, Kimberly picks up the pink coin, I pick up the silver coin, Zack picks up the black coin, Billy picks up the blue coin, and Jason picks up the red coin.

"What is that?" Kimberly asks

"We all found these. If they're worth anything..." Zack starts.

"No, Billy found them. Now chill out." Jason says as I hear an alarm going off.

"Guys, shut up a sec." I say.

"Do you hear that?" Kimberly asks as the alarm keep going off.

"Mine security." Zack says then starts to leave.

"If only someone pointed that out. Oh, wait. I did." Trini says.

We all soon take off running. I'm running with Trini and Kimberly.

We soon spot the van as we run and I see the sliding door open. Jason helps Kinberly in then I jump in and help Trini in.

"What about the other guy?" Billy asks.

Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and I look at each other then tell Billy to keep going.

"Billy, look out!" I say as he hits a pole and knocks something down.

"Head to the lights below." Jason says.

"Guys, a train." Trini says.

Something jumps on the roof of the van and I see its Zack.

"Keep driving, Billy. I'll pull him in." Jason says then does that.

"Are you insane?" I ask.

"Yeah." Zack says.

"It's catching up." Trini says.

I spot the railroad crossing. "That's our way out, Billy." I say. He presses down on the gas.

"You got it." Jason and Zack say like an echo.

"I hope he has it." Trini says.

"He definitely doesn't have it." Kimberly says.

"He ain't got it." I say.

"I got it." Billy says.

We get hit by the train. After the van stops rolling, everything goes black for me.

* * *

 **That's chapter three. Sorry it took me a while to do it. I've been dealing with a lot lately. Anyway, review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Newfound Powers

I wake up and jump to my feet, fists up, but I then realize I'm back in my room.

How the hell did I get home...?

I look at Zara in my bed as she wakes up. She tilts her head at me.

"It's okay, Pupper. We're okay." I say then pet her and she licks my hand.

I dig in my pocket and pull out the silver coin I found. I then see on my phone that it's Monday.

Wait, what?! Did I...sleep through yesterday?

I shake my head set the coin on my dresser before heading to the bathroom.

I look behind me a second later, thinking I heard something. I shrug then head to the bathroom. After a brief look at a six pack in the mirror, I see the coin on the sink.

"What the hell?" I ask in a whisper. I then splash water from the sink on my face. I must've put too much weight in my left hand because the corner broke off.

What is happening to me?!

After eating breakfast with my family, I go to my room to get dressed. There's a knock to "Shave and a Haircut" and I know who it is.

"Come in, sis." I say.

My twin sister, Tracey, opens my door. "Mom's offered to drop us off. Wanna take it?" She asks and I nod.

* * *

Once at the school, I break away from my sister, who goes to her friends. As I move to head upstairs, I spot Jason and Kimberly then walk to them.

"Am I crazy, or is this crazy?" Jason whispers.

"Definitely crazy." Kimberly replies.

"We're standing here after getting T-boned by a freakin' train. How is that possible?" I whisper.

"I slept all day yesterday. I don't even remember getting home." Kimberly says.

"Let's find Billy." Jason says then Kimberly and I nod.

Kimberly and I spot Billy surrounded by a few people. I look at her and nod then we walk to him.

"Billy." I say. The others with him look at me and Kimberly surprised.

"Hey, Marcus Carter and Kimberly Hart." Billy says.

"We need to talk." She says then we walk off.

"Nice hair." Amanda Clark says to Kimberly.

"Piss off, Amanda." I snap.

"Excuse you?" She says.

I get right in her face. "Does it look like I stuttered?" I ask in a dangerously calm tone.

She rolls her eyes and walks off with her friend Rebecca. "Gay freak." She says.

I freeze right in my tracks and turn to her. "What the hell did you call me?!" I snap furiously.

She turns back to me. "Did I stutter?" She smirks.

"You smug, unbelievably annoying little bitch!" I shout then move to go after her, but I get held back by Kimberly. "You best let me go!" I warn her.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." She says then leans near my ear. "We have other things to worry about..." She whispers.

I soon start to calm down, but still glare at Amanda. "She's right. You ain't worth my time. But if you call me that again, you'd better hide and pray I don't find you." I say then we walk back to Billy.

"Billy, do you feel weird?" I ask.

"You mean weirder than usual?" He asks.

"Yeah. Different." Kimberly says, setting her coin on the counter.

Billy sets his on the counter then I do the same thing, followed by Jason.

"Something happened to us. I'm not the same." Jason says.

"Me neither. I'm strong." Billy says.

"How strong?" I ask.

"Insanely strong." He says then tells us what happened to Wallace.

"Heh. 'Bout time he got what he deserved." I say.

Kimberly sighs. "I feel like we should go back there."

The coins lift up and I push mine back down then the others do the same thing.

"It's boiling." Jason says about the counter then sodas start exploding as we watch. I smirk when I see Amanda and Rebecca are caught in the line of fire.

"We're going back." Jason says.

We all grab our coins and leave.

* * *

We spot the van as Kimberly drives, but we just keep going. We reach the mine and spot Zack again.

"Find anything interesting?" Jason asks.

"I'm keeping it if I do." Zack replies.

"We know why you're here." Kimberly says

"You guys wake up surprised to be alive and jump over a house, too?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, kinda." Billy says.

"You're Zack, right?" I ask.

"That's me." Zack says.

"Still go to Angel Grove?" Jason asks.

"Sometimes!" Zack replies. "Oh. The other girl was here about an hour ago."

I spot Trini walking by. "T! Come on down and help us figure this out!" I say, but she starts climbing up the hill. I sigh and take off after her, jumping quite a ways. I climb after Trini and corner her at a cliff. "Trini, it's me. Just talk to me." I say as the others catch up to us. "You have a coin and so do we. Just talk with us about it." I request, but she jumps to the other side of the gorge, surprising the others.

I sigh the get back a couple steps.

"What are you doing?" Jason asks.

"I may be the only one who can convince her to talk to us." I say then run to the edge and jump across and land next to Trini.

"I don't want to be involved with this, Marc." She says after I stand up.

"T, I don't either, but maybe this is bigger than us. At least help us find answers. That's all I ask." I say as Zack jumps across and Trini and I look at him. I turn back Trini, who sighs.

"Fine, but I make no promises to play nice." She says.

I nod as Jason and Kimberly jump over. Trini sits on a boulder and I laugh as Jason lands on his chest then spits out blood.

"You okay?" Kimberly asks.

"No problem." He says.

"Be glad it wasn't a face plant." I say with a grin.

He sighs then turns to Billy. "You got this, Billy!" He says loudly.

"No, I don't! That's a very far jump!" Billy says back loudly.

"You can do it, Billy!" I say then Jason, Zack, and Kimberly help me encourage him.

"Billy, think about jumping across then do it!" I tell him.

He soon runs then jumps at the edge of the cliff. He barely makes it then climbs up, only to fall backwards down the gap.

"Billy!" I call out.

"Did we just get that dude killed?" Zack asks.

I step back a couple feet.

"Guys, come down here!" Billy shouts then Trini and I run to the others. "There's water!" He adds and the rest of us are relieved.

Zack jumps down then Jason does. Trini starts to walk away.

"Hey, T?" I call, making her stop. "Can I get a sip of your water?" I ask and she looks at me. "I'm dying." I say, referring to thirst.

She sighs then walks back to me and Kimberly. "Just don't finish it." She says.

I take a quick sip. "Thanks. And I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?" She asks.

"This!" I say with a grin then grab hold of both of them then get the three of us to jump. "WHOOOOHOOO!" I shout while the girls scream. I dive into the water headfirst then flip around and swim to the surface, gasping for air.

"Guys, check out the way we glow." Jason says. We all see we're glowing under the water. Jason's glowing red, Kimberly pink, and Trini yellow.

"I'm silver, y'all!" I say when I see the silver glow.

"I'm blue!" Billy says. "Not my favorite color, but cool."

"I'm black!" Zack says.

"No, you're not." Billy says.

We all chuckle. Billy looks underwater for a couple seconds then comes back up.

"There's something down there, guys." He says. "Come on." He adds then everyone but Trini and I dive down.

"Come on, T." I say.

She sighs then dives underwater and I follow after her. When we reach the others, Billy holds his hand out then he pulls it back fast, causing bubbles. I stick my hand out slowly and it's like the water suddenly stops then I slowly pull my hand back. We soon slide our heads out to be able to breathe. When we do, we all start falling, Trini and I rolling before we stop and she's on top of me. We all then stand up.

"That's unusual." Billy says.

"Ya think?" I ask.

"You guys feel that?" Kimberly asks them puts a hand in the wall. "The walls are shaking."

"There's something here. Come on." Jason says then we follow him.

* * *

 **That's chapter four. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

After walking a little ways, we come across an incredible sight.

There's a freakin' spaceship underground! How awesome is that?!

"Impossible." Billy says.

"Then how is it here?" I ask with a smirk.

"I don't know." Billy says.

I sigh. "Billy, that was a rhetorical question." I tell him.

"Oh." He says as we all get closer to the ship.

"Still, look at this place." I say.

"It must've been here for millions of years. Look at how the rock has grown around it." Billy says.

"I don't like this place." Kimberly says.

I look around a bit.

"Guys." Jason says and we walk to him and see his coin glowing. "Check this out."

We hear a bang and see a door opened up.

"Okay, anyone else think we're missing a talking dog?" I ask as we all head inside the ship.

"Holy..." Zack starts.

"Shh!" Billy says.

"What? You think aliens are in here?" Zack asks.

"Be quiet, Zack." Jason says.

"It's cold in here." Trini says.

I walk to her. "I'm sorry, T." I whisper about tricking her.

She shakes her head. "I know how you are, Marc."

I nod.

"Is this real, Jason?" Billy asks. "Are we really in a spaceship right now?"

"I think so." Jason says. "Just breathe." He adds.

"Okay." Billy says.

"Shouldn't we go now?" Trini asks.

"What? We'll be famous!" Zack says.

"Weren't you told to shut up?!" I hiss at him.

"Seriously, what is the matter with you, Zack?" Kimberly asks.

"Quiet, guys." Jason says. "Something's here."

The walls of the ship start spinning while the stairs we climbed close off, then a door behind us opens up and we run for it to hide from whatever is coming.

It grabs me and Trini then pulls us to it and we see it's just a four foot robot.

"You're real!" It says.

Zack runs at it, but it throws him behind it. Trini and I stand up and stand with the others.

"We will kill you." Jason says.

"How?" It asks.

"There's six of us." Kimberly says.

"I know and I've been waiting for you." It says then pulls Zack back to us. "All of you."

"In a spaceship that's buried underground?" I ask.

"How long?" Billy asks.

"Is today Monday?" It asks.

"Yeah."

"65,000,000 years, then." It replies. "You're all so young!"

"Is this about the coins?" Jason asks.

"Yes, the Coins! Different colored kids! I'm very excited that you guys are here!" It says, its arms stretched out a little ways, causing us to jump. "Turn around." It says then fixes its arms.

We turn around and see six platforms surrounding a strange sphere and slowly go down the stairs to it.

"Let's focus on getting out of here, guys." I whisper.

"Stay together and when we get a chance..." Kimberly starts.

"Run like hell." Trini finishes.

"And if we don't get a chance?" Jason asks.

"We kill it." Zack replies.

"Please, step into the footprints." The robot says.

"What are you?" Billy asks.

"I'm Alpha 5." It says.

"What?" Jason asks quietly.

"I'm a talking robot." Alpha says then blinks after saying we can trust him.

Billy steps into the footprint next to him and we see nothing happens to him.

Zack steps into the one on Billy's left and nothing happens to him either, so we all decide to risk it. Trini and Kimberly step into the ones facing each other and I step into the one on Trini's right then Jason steps into the final one.

The ship starts to shake.

"It's working!" Alpha says excitedly then looks behind Jason and I. "Zordon, can you hear me?! Zordon!"

We see a giant head and Alpha speaking to each other in a strange language. While Alpha's distracted, we make a run for the door, but it closes on us.

"Come forward, please!" Alpha soon tells us.

"Do we have a choice?" Kimberly asks quietly.

"Guess not." Jason says.

Alpha tells the giant head something and all I can understand Alpha saying is 'English'.

Alpha turns to us. "Look! It's Zordon!"

"Zordon?" I ask quietly.

"Zordon, they have no clue who you are." Alpha says.

 _"These are them? They're...small."_ Zordon says.

"I said the same thing." Alpha says.

 _"You're telling me that the fate of the universe is in the hands of these...children?"_ Zordon asks.

"Hey! Who are you calling 'children', pal?" I snap.

"They're teenagers, a stage between infancy and maturity." Alpha explains.

 _"Show me the Coins."_ Zordon requests and we show him the coins. _"The Morphing Grid is never wrong. If the Power Coins have returned home with these...teenagers, then they are the Power Rangers."_

All of us except Billy look at each other with confusion. Billy, on the other hand, looks excited.

"Did you just call us Power Rangers?" Zack asks Zordon.

 _"Yes. You are the Power Rangers."_ Zordon says.

"Excuse me?" Billy says then Zordon moves closer to Billy. "My name is Billy Cranston. Kids used to..." He says.

"Billy!" Jason cuts him off.

"Sorry." Billy says then looks at the sphere. "The images here tell a history of the Power Rangers. Looks like they were a team that protected life. And life is a piece of light?"

 _"Yes. Excellent, Billy."_ Zordon says. _"It is known as the Zeo Crystal. Every planet in the universe with life has a piece of the Crystal buried inside it."_

"65,000,000 years ago, Zordon's team gave their lives defending the Crystal here in what is now your town." Alpha says.

 _"You six were chosen by the Coins. Now you must protect the Crystal and all life on your planet."_ Zordon says.

"Because we're the Power Rangers?" Jason asks and Zordon nods.

"Sorry, but is this some kind of joke?" I ask.

"I'm with the Frigid King on this one." Kimberly says. "I mean, I have a wet wedgie, and my socks are soaked. Guys, we're talking to a wall."

 _"Silence!"_ Zordon says as we're all lifted off the ground and shown what looks like a nightmare of two huge things pulling what looks like the Crystal out of the ground and the world becomes dead as a woman approaches us and soon the whole thing stops.

"Sir, their heart rates have accelerated. They're scared." Alpha says.

"Of course we're scared!" I say.

"Why would you show us that nightmare?" Jason asks Zordon.

 _"Not a nightmare. The future."_ Zordon says.

"Did that feel real?" Kimberly whispers.

"Yeah." Trini whispers back.

"And who the hell was that woman?" I ask.

 _"Rita Repulsa. She will create Scorpina and Goldar, two huge monsters who will rip the Crystal from the Earth and life on your planet will die. Rita will have the power to create and destroy worlds with the Crystal."_ Zordon explains.

"And you want us to kill this Rita?" Trini asks.

 _"She has to be stopped."_ Zordon says.

"When will she be here?" Kimberly asks.

"She already is. At best, we have 11 days." Alpha says.

I gulp.

"If we're Power Rangers and this ship is ours, will that door open for us if we walk through it?" Trini asks.

 _"Yes."_ Zordon says.

Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and I don't hesitate as we run out the door and reach the bottom of the gorge we got into.

"So...how do we get out of here?" Billy asks.

"No idea." I say.

We decide to wait.

Jason soon joins us. "You're all still here." He says then looks at Trini. "You too." He says. "...Who...are you?"

"Really? Now you ask that?" Trini asks.

"Her name's Didi." Zack says.

"Trini." I correct him. "Trini Kwan is her name."

"She's a new student that transferred in a month ago. She and I have English together." Kimberly says.

"Actually, I've been at the school for a year now and we have Biology together." Trini says.

"Look, none of us, except for Marcus and Trini, know each other, but we were all in the same place at the same time when Billy uncovered the Coins." Jason says.

"Wait, wait." Billy says, standing up. "Are we really superheroes?"

"Trust me. We're not." Zack says.

"Why's he talking to us like he's the boss?" Trini asks, nodding at Jason.

"Hold up, guys. Can any of this Rita shit be true?" I ask.

"Not sure. But the answer to what's happening to us is here." Jason says.

"What are you saying?" Kimberly asks.

"I think we should come back." Jason says.

"Dude." I say.

"I can't make you guys come back, but 4:00 tomorrow, you'll find me here." Jason says then jumps up.

"That makes sense." Billy says about Jason jumping then we all do the same and go home.

* * *

 **That's chapter five. And yes, I'll be bringing Scorpina into this story, so that Marcus will have someone to fight against in the final battle. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
